


La Flama

by AdrelBlack



Series: El Sountrack de Nuestras Vidas [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Based on Song, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Podría pedir algo más? La respuesta correcta es no. La respuesta sincera es sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Flama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Si alguien no ha escuchado The Flame de Cheap Trick, deje de leer y váyase a escucharla, es excelente.

Faltan cuatro minutos antes de la media noche, los números digitales y de color rojo del viejo despertador que se niega a desechar lanzan su resplandor contra la ajada alfombra, quisiera poder dormir, el corazón le dice que lo haga, que es lo mejor, la mente, le grita que lo necesita, que debe descansar, pero algo, algo en él sabe que no puede.

Molly está al otro lado de la cama, respira quedamente, su pecho sube y baja a ritmo lento, como la nevada fuera, la imagen de sí mismo tomando la almohada y asfixiándola rompe con el espejismo de tranquilidad en el que se obliga a creer.

Suelta el aire contenido y se pone de pie, se acerca a la ventana, mejor poner algo de distancia entre él y su esposa. La madera del suelo cruje bajo sus pies descalzos, fuera la nevada continúa, Molly despertará en cualquier momento, tiene casi un sexto sentido para saber cuándo él ha abandonado la cama.

Mira alrededor la casa acogedora, la esposa hogareña, una habitación más allá duerme Willy y en la sala todos los perros que ambos han adoptado en el tiempo que llevan juntos.

¿Podría pedir algo más? La respuesta correcta es no. La respuesta sincera es sí.

Claro que podría pedir algo más. Podría pedir a Hannibal.

El simple pensamiento de Hannibal le arranca una media sonrisa, Hannibal que odiaría esta casa, con su olor a perro y sus paredes llenas de recuerdos, fotografías, sus asientos mullidos. Hannibal descolgaría las fotos en sepia que Will toma intentando demostrar su felicidad y cubriría las paredes de los más oscuros cuadros de Goya. Reemplazaría los sillones cubiertos de pieles con sillas de cuero negro y tubos de metal, Hannibal se desharía de las seis cervezas que siempre le esperan en la nevera y las reemplazaría por algún tipo de vino que sería impronunciable para Will.

Hannibal ardería como una llama, como una hoguera, incluso en medio de la nevada. Hannibal que se encuentra incluso en el camino que Will toma para olvidarle. 

Molly se mueve en la cama, sus manos corren por las sábanas, Will tiene la certeza de que está buscándole y la odia un poco por eso, por ser común, por no poder arder bajo la nevada como haría Hannibal. Will sabe que despertará de un momento a otro, preguntándole si todo está bien, sabe también que él mentirá, dirá que todo está en orden, para que ella pueda soñar con tranquilidad mientras duerme y él pueda soñar en la inquietud mientras continúa despierto, soñar que Hannibal le destruye y reconstruye a su parecer, del modo que Molly nunca podrá. Del modo que nadie sabrá.

Molly le llama y Will le dice que irá, ella vuelve a dormir y Will sueña despierto, sueña que Hannibal viene y asesina a Willy y a Molly, esas burdas imitaciones de Hannibal y Abigail y le lleva con ellos, porque no hay nada que Will deseé más en aquella noche fría de nevada que ser la flama que impulsa a Hannibal a cometer una obra de arte.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue corto. Todo es culpa de Violette...


End file.
